Asan Ramanga
Asan Ramanga (Asan is likely a shortened form of Asanbosam) is Ramanga's youngest child and the younger brother of Shango Ramanga and Adze Ramanga. He first appears in Series 5 in "Warning Shadows". When he arrives at Garside Grange, he pretends to be from Bunbonayili and the son of Yako of the Obayi tribe of Vampshanti. Asan helped Malik Dracula escape from the Shadow Warriors. Until his brother Shango has a son, Asan is likely the heir to the Ramanga Clan. Personality Asan at first seems very loyal to Count Dracula, attempting to save him from the Shadow Warriors. He refers to The Count as "Lord Count" and sometimes bows before speaking. He is well mannered and seems to have a sense of duty, however his loyalty is not so clear cut, as he often acts oddly. In "The Enemy Within" we find out that he has an older brother named Shango, and that he is Ramanga's son. Asan is naturally kind and friendly, but his loyalty to his family means that he opposes the Draculas for much of the series. He is shown to get on with Malik and feels conflicted about killing him. Asan also becomes friends with George and tries to help her behind Shango's back. History Asan is Ramanga's son. Other than that not much is known about the boy's past. Asan probably did 'save' Malik from the Shadow Warriors, but it was only so that he could gain the vampire's trust. Asan was gutted when he found out his father Ramanga was dead. He cannot be more than twelve years of age and he has not undergone his vampire transformation yet. Series 5 Asan's brother first appears in "The Enemy Within" as an unusual bat. Later Asan meets up with Shango at a vampire hangout. Ramanga has apparently committed suicide in the and Shango has come to tell Asan the news. In "The Bodyguard" Shango enters Garside Grange, pretending to be a vampire property consultant. Asan, who has started to form an attachment with the Draculas, looks shocked and horrified. Shango meets with Asan and tells him that he has the honour of the first kill, but Asan is unable to slay Malik. In "Blood Match" Shango's plan is set into motion. Vlad, Ingrid, Talitha and Count Dracula are all imprisoned within UV Cages and Shango elicits the help of Malik Vaccaria in recapturing Vlad. As the Draculas look for a means of escape, Asan's father Ramanga suddenly appears. Ramanga tries to perform a dark ritual to remove Vlad's powers, in the process killing Malik. Asan is loyal to his father, but at the same time he is scared by what Ramanga has become, and he still feels conflicted about killing Malik. The ritual does not work and, because Ramanga hurts Vlad, Count Dracula swiftly dispatches with him. Shango tells them that 'this is not over' before leaving with his brother. Asan next appears in "The Darkest Hour" after Shango discovers the truth about Sally Giles. Shango is angry at his brother for not picking up on the truth. He leaves Asan with two of his men at Garside Grange. The two hold the breathers and Renfield captive. George escapes and hides in the room in which the Magister Maleficorum is hidden. Asan finds her, but she has opened the box and the Blood Seed is filling the room. Asan tries to free the ensnared George from the grip of the Blood Seed, but he is unsuccessful. Asan joined the others in the hallway of Garside Grange and held George's had when they took down Morgan. After Morgan's defeat, Shango ended the feud with the Draculas. Family Tree Asan's family tree Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Male Vampires Category:Ramangas